


Demon Au [Index]

by Madame_aZure, Myaire21



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Demon AU, Other, is there even any character?, this is just an index wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_aZure/pseuds/Madame_aZure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: Demon au is so damn long and complex, it´s better this way. You would get lost with so many headcanons (we gotlost that´s why we made this Index), so you can read this and make sure you don´t.1.      About demons1.1.   Noble demons1.2.   Werewolf demons1.3.   Dark demons1.4.   Common demons2.      About humans2.1.   Common humans2.2.   The Union2.3.   The KSA3.      Ritual information3.1.   Demon´s reproduction3.2.   Demon summoning3.2.1. Demon possession3.2.2. Demon contracts3.2.3. Demon taming3.2.4. Demon fusion3.2.5. Demon creation3.3.   Demon's powers3.3.1. Soul weapons3.3.2. Horns meaning4.      Territories4.1.   Human lands4.2.   Lukedonia4.3.   Werewolf lands4.4.   Dark lands





	1. About demons

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. About demons  
> 1.1. Noble demons  
> 1.2. Werewolf demons  
> 1.3. Dark demons  
> 1.4. Common demons

**1.1 Noble demons**

The Nobles is one of the three most powerful kinds of demon. They are the ones in command now, the most fitting ones since they more likely to hide rather than get themselves involved on human´s matter. We don’t know, however, if they took the crown by force or by diplomacy. Perhaps nobles and werewolves take turns ruling over all kinds of demons, or perhaps they are ruling because the werewolf family is still shaky from the loss of their former lord Muzaka.

 

Nobles are known to be the most pacific demons. They don't involve with humans unless it´s necessary to restore the balance, therefore their existence is not known in the human world.

 

There are a few things that all nobles share: their red eyes, their soul weapons and their sense of justice. They live secluded on their lands, each of them large enough for them to train freely, not afraid of disturbing their neighbours´ peace. Each of the Family Leaders can call for their very own Soul Weapon (which is made by their ancestor´ souls), which they use in their fights -if they ever have any-

 

All of them are obsessed with having a High-class, in greater or lower degree. Hose Landegre is known to be the most focused on these matters, since they have been the ones serving and advising the Lords.

 

They train their minds and souls, to be undisturbed by their enemies, and able to summon their Soul Weapon, which will fight physically for them.

 

                       **1.2 Werewolf demons**

The werewolves are the second most powerful kind of demons. If they aren't considered equals with the nobles, it's because their family has been breaking apart since Lord Muzaka´s ruling times (he is one of the most powerful of his kind that has existed in a long time, but his way of ruling was a little bit… inconsistent)

Unlike nobles, they don´t like calm so much. Their instincts (almost beast-like) make them fight everyone they think suitable. They train their body, they recovery ability, their physical attacks, rather than their minds. Also, they are furrier.

 

High-class has never been something to worry about for them, but honour was. Only some chosen ones would be able to hold the warrior title, only the strongest of them all could look forward ruling over the rest. The Lord´s title is not inherited, but won. Therefore, they assure that only the most suitable werewolf would rule them all. The only one able to protect the family.

 Even though they don't have Soul Weapons and prefer using their fists, some of them are able to “project” their souls out of their bodies as a special and very powerful attack.

 

            **1.3 Dark Demons**

Dark demons are very different from the nobles and werewolves, even though they were born as such. Dark demons aren't born dark (most of them at least) but they become. They become corrupt at some point when they are overcome with greed, hate, power hunger, jealousy… Anything that makes them drift away from their initial neutral thinking (specially on nobles). Many of the modified werewolf warriors became more and more dark through the years.

 

Unlike other kinds of demons, these are always seeking not only for power but for chaos, which they get in the human world very easily. They are the ones who cause wars and epidemics by influencing humans. And they are very proud of it. They are also Union's allies.

 

Their favourite hobby is to attract and possess silly humans that tried to negotiate with them. They promise them power, but at the end, it's them who gain it, since they ask for their souls in return. Therefore, humans are only aware of their existence, and not of the nobles´ or the werewolves´.

 

 One of the most known and powerful demons is Dark Spear. Unlike in the original story, Dark Spear wasn't created by the Union, but was feed. DS was once a small unknown demon, who was found by the demon. DS would help them achieve their goals, and in return, It would get as much power as It liked (from human souls). This was until Frankenstein stepped in, made a contract with DS, cheated It, and controlled It.

 

But there is one demon way more powerful than Dark Spear: The King. Unlike Dark Spear, we know his origins, and we know he was born with the power, not given by the humans. His name is Draconis, and he was the Noblesse´s brother once. After he was defeated by Raizel, he hid in the depths of the Dark demon's lands, where he waited, while ruling them all in the darkness. None one has ever seen his face since he fled from Lukedonia, but even the most powerful demons of all kinds fear him. Except for Raizel. He is… Still his brother. A brother he must kill someday.

 

            **1.4 Common demons**

Unlike their bigger relatives, these demons barely hold any power. They spend their lives mostly serving and protecting bigger demons and being protected by them in return. They aren't likely to visit the human world but some of them are able to establish bonds and alliances with sorcerers and summoners.

 

If one of them becomes too starved for power, they will become dark demons. Weak dark demons, but will be able to grow faster and faster as they feed on innocent humans. They are usually represented in the human world like the little demons that cause accidents, demons that thankfully can be scared away by white sorcerers. Unless it´s too late.


	2. About humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. About humans  
> 2.1. Common humans  
> 2.2. The Union  
> 2.3. The KSA

**2.1 Common humans**

They are most of the human population on Earth. Most of them live happily their lives, unaware of the danger that hide beyond their land. Beyond their dimension. Unless some bored demon decides to have fun with them, they aren't bothered by anything but themselves. Little they know about what or who watches them from afar. 

 

**2.2 The Union**

 

The Union is an evil organisation that has existed on the shadows for a very long time. They started making dark deals with demons so they would gain power in the very first century. At first, only corrupted summoners formed the group, but through the years more powerful characters  joined them. 

 

At some point the most powerful considered summoning demons and dealing with them too old fashioned, and started experimenting. One of their firsts successful creations was Dark Spear, who frightened the villagers for many years until it disappeared suddenly. As science advanced, so did their experiments. Dark demons in the Union made themselves more powerful. Humans created demons of their own. 

 

Ignes was one of the firsts demons who started experimenting with those of her own kind. She joined Maduke recently in an attempt to create the most powerful beast of them all (probably to defeat the demon King, who had yet said no word about their activities)

 

Aris was the one scientist whose experiments were the most alike Maduke´s and Ignes´ projects. She managed to create a fake demon using the data from a natural demon that she had catched. She broke the demon's body and gave a part to each member of the DA. Tao got the arms. Takeo got the eyes and legs. Hammer got the internal organs. Shark got the chest. Krantz got the mind, the brain, so he could call and control the other parts anytime. The DA5 was created for Krantz alone, once used, the members would die within hours. 

 

Last but not least (just even more dumb), we have Crombel. His favourite hobby is to create random experiments and test them on humans he fetches. He was lucky enough to get the piece of Muzaka´ soul on his dirty hands. Not knowing the value of it, he ended up putting it inside one of the subjects of the M-serie, M-21. He was dumb enough to throw him away once he considered he was of no use anymore, a failed experiment. Lucky M. He wasn't really happy when he discovered what he had just thrown away.

 

**2.3 The KSA**

The KSA is a brand new created organisation if we compare it to the Union. It was created to protect humans from summoners and demons. Currently they hold an important responsibility: mediators between the Union and the human population. They know about magic and demons (less than the Union does), but there is no -legal- summoners and dealers between their workers. Only two:  and  , who have deals with minor demons in order to protect a bit more efficiently, but his secret is not to be known.  

 


End file.
